supernatural_family_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobby Singer
'''Bobby Singer '''is a veteran hunter who has semi-retired from hunting, preferring to help other hunters through resource or pretending to be Government officials to help hunters gain access to crime scenes or classified information. He is a recurring character throughout Season One and Two, and by the end of the second season seems to have taken over the role of guiding the kids and helping them with their problems when their parents aren't around. History Little is known about Bobby's life before Season One. He is an established and well respected member of the hunting community and at some point before the series started, became acquainted with the parents of the group. Season One Bobby makes a brief appearance in the "Unaired Pilot" when Mal calls him, asking for help with the case in Sandersville, Georgia. Bobby agrees to look into it, though he doesn't find anything in enough time to help. Bobby next appears in the mini-episode "On The Third Day", where he meets the kids at his safe house to help patch them up after their fight with the chupracabras. He helps Sam adminster the necessary first aid and leaves the kids with a large supply of alcohol, pain killers and cigarettes before leaving them to their own devices. In "Parental Supervision Required", Ollie and Stan call Bobby after Bran disappears, and Bobby agrees to pass along any information about demons and Bran's disappearance that he can find. The three stay in relatively close contact over the next six months. Season Two In "Get In, Loser. We're Going Hunting", Bobby arrives at Denver police station with most of the parents in order to break Ollie, Stan, Bran and Sam out of jail. They return to Singer Salvage Yard and Bobby tries to find out exactly what happened by talking to Maggie. Bobby eventually talks to Bran, who tells him everything that he knew. Bobby tells Bran that he will try to look into it. He later speaks to the Sniders, who ask him to find out everything he can about demons and pass it along. The kids do not return to Bobby's house until the end of "You Can't Just Ask People Why They're Crazy", and they explain the recent chain of events to him in "He Ruins Peoples Lives". Bobby agrees to do what he can to help them, telling them they can stay in his house as long as they need to. When the kids next return to his house, Bobby is absent for a few days, orchestrating an arms deal a few cities over. In "The Limit Does Not Exist" He calls Sam to check up on the kids, and is unhappy to learn that they broke his woodchipper and used a large amount of cement. He refrains from asking too many questions deciding that's he doesn't want to know. He later helps the kids stall Mal from going after a vampire nest that Danii's possessed body has been seen with. Personality Bobby is a middle-aged, grumpy man with an alcohol problem. He is a good natured person for the most part, but prefers to cover up the fact with a layer of gruff annoyance. He is shown to be very intelligent and is the go-to aid for a hunter in need. Having known the parents for years, he seems to have a soft spot for the kids, often willing to put up with their shit and always tries to help them out when they need it. Near the end of Season Two, however, it becomes clear that he has less and less idea how to save them. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Alive Category:Recurring Characters